


You Really Spin My Fidget, Odin

by validbar



Series: Odin and Leo's sexy fidget spinner tales [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fidget spinner - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Other, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/validbar/pseuds/validbar
Summary: It's Leo's birthday and you know what that means.... birthday sex!!!





	You Really Spin My Fidget, Odin

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry. Duma save us. The sexy bits start in chapter 2 

Leo got many gifts today. His favorite one, while he didn’t realize it at first, was the fidget spinner that Takumi gifted to him. “I saw it and thought of you.” Takumi told him with a slight smile. It was fake. At first Leo was opposed to it, but once he slammed his index finger down on one of the sides, he was hooked. He played with it while unwrapping his other presents subconsciously, and even during brunch he kept spinning under the table. 

Odin didn't like this.

Probably because Takumi gave it to him. Odin never liked Takumi, even though he never did anything to give him a valid reason for this hatred. Odin was a bit too clingy to Leo, being his retainer as well as his lover.

Odin grabbed Leo’s hand under the table. “Don't you think it's time to stop?” He says in a hushed voice, starring Leo in those, sexy auburn eyes of his. Leo stared back, flabbergasted that Odin would do such a thing as to stand up to him like that in front of his family. He found it sexy, especially since the only place he was dominant was in the privacy of his bedroom. 

“Odin, being so ferocious with me.. and outside of the bedroom?” Leo whispers back, a growl in his voice. Odin took his hand away, blushing, still looking in his hypnotic eyes, and down to the smirk on his lips, his perfect, kissable lips. They were parted slightly, and if Odin had even less self control, he would have kissed him right there at the table. No, ON the table. It's been days, especially since he wanted to make tonight special. He wanted to make today special and spend it with the perfect man. Hiding his emotions with an indignance, he turned his face away and continued to eat.

Not even ten seconds later he heard the faint whir of the fidget spinner under the table. “UGH” Odin dramatically moans as he slams his hands against the table, gets up, and storms off. 

“What's up with him?” Corrin asks Leo.

“He seems to be annoyed with my fidget spinner.” Leo replies, holding its still spinning blades up. 

Corrin giggles. “Maybe he wants one too. Isn’t his birthday coming up as well?”

“Ah, that might be the problem.” Leo says back, eating his food.

“I better make sure he's okay.” Laslow said, knowing his best friend's habits and when something is wrong. He got up and followed him to his room. “What's wrong?” Laslow questions. Odin was lying on his bed, and didn’t respond. “What you did back there wasn't the most acceptable behavior for a retainer.” 

He loses his normal dramatic tone. “I know. shut up Lazzy.” He pouted with anger, still laying away from him. 

Laslow sits on the end of his bed. “Sit up, Odin. Talk to me.” He says with concern in his voice. Odin complies and looks at frowns at him.

“I don't see what he sees in that thing!” Odin yells, throwing his hands up in despair, voice nearly cracking. “Ya know he barely payed attention to my gift because he was spinning his little fucking fidget fucker and I really want to fucking throw that thing into the Bottomless Pit because I am already sick of that faint whir it makes. And you know what else? Fuck Takumi.”

“It's okay, Owain, I'm here.” Laslow pats his hand on his back.

He furrows his brow and pouts, “Don't call me that.” He jerks his body so Laslow would stop patting him and he folds his arms, looking away.

Laslow sighs. “That's going to get you nowhere I'm simply trying to help.” He holds out his arms. “Hug me you fool.”

Odin looks at Laslow's arms and then hugs him, putting his face in his neck. “Sorry for getting angry, bro.”

“It's okay. I'm here.” They sit there like that for a few minutes. “Odin, no homo but your hair smells nice.”

Odin lets go. “What the fuck Laslow.”

“What it's true!” he says back.

“Not that. The ‘no homo’ bit what the fuck.”

He changes the conversation. “Hey let's go apologize and finish brunch.”

“Laslow… okay.” 


End file.
